Such a conduit clip and conduit clip arrangement are used for clipping a conduit, typically a conduit for electric cables or fluids, to a substructure for retention purposes. Such conduits are often flexible and must be confined to follow a designated path between end attachment locations. For example a cable harness of a vehicle requires to be clipped around an engine bay so as to be connected to components without risk of straining, or damage from hot and/or moving components or abrasion.
Flexible conduits are made as flexible metallic conduits, flexible plastic conduits or flexible plastic conduits that are lengthwise slit parallel to the through axis along its length. To improve flexibility, flexible conduits often have a corrugated external surface, internal surface may also be corrugated to further increase flexibility.
The prior art knows conduit clip arrangements where a flexible conduit is mounted to a mounting substrate by using conduit clips, which are placed over the conduit, said conduit clips being designed to be fixed to a mounting substrate using cable ties or integrally moulded attachment members.
As an example, WO 2011/018605 A1 shows a conduit attachment comprising a ring member adapted to be placed over a conduit, said ring member having a through axis and a circumferential radially external surface, said surface having axially spaced shoulders thereon to define a substantially circular arcuate track in the circumference direction, said track being adapted to receive a cable tie. The ring member is split to allow opening and closing thereof and comprises semi-circular ring portions which are connected by a living hinge, said ring member includes a releasable latch engageable in the closed condition thereof. The ring member further includes an integrally moulded attachment member with a snap-fitting protection or with a hole in order to increase the mounting possibilities for the ring member.
The known conduit clip and conduit clip arrangements lack ease and flexibility of application and simplicity of design.